Poisoned Hearts
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: A multi-chap, Male!OC insert story I've been working on for a little while. (Cover is not my work, someone was super kind and made it for me.)
1. Prologue

**A little bit of a new concept I've been working on, this is an OC insert, but a Male OC, who loves a male character. If you don't like it please don't read it, this has been your warning and I hope to not see anything in reviews about my choice of pairing. Now that that's done, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Members of the Noble House of Black, and of the Ancient Blue Family were as pure blooded as could be, and thus they were bound to be good friends. They'd know each other for generations, and it was only fitting that the eldest children got along _swimmingly_. If they didn't at least tolerate each other then there would be problems. Thankfully they did more than just tolerate each other.

Sirius Black and Skylar Blue were _inseparable_. Wherever you saw one of them the other wasn't possibly more than five feet behind. Where one went, the other followed, the two friends having a bond closer than most pure blooded children their age. Which is why, on a warm August day, their families had gotten together for an elegant dinner. Though each party knew it wasn't just to catch up, certain matters _would_ be discussed, in private though. Their children couldn't know just yet what matters were so important. They would figure out in due time.

Both Skylar and Sirius had siblings who were a year younger than them, Sirius' younger brother Regulus having a close friendship with Skylar's younger sister Raina. And while they _could_ all have been hanging out together, the four liked to stay in their respective friend groups. Which is why Sirius Black and Skylar Blue were sat together on the couch in Skylar's family's parlor.

"Hey Siri?" asked Skylar in a quiet voice, as if the blonde was afraid of talking too loud, in fear he might get caught - despite the fact that he'd done absolutely nothing wrong. Young Skylar's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, so silent it was almost a whisper. It was quite a contrast to the way the young boy usually spoke.

Skylar was an outgoing child with a loud and jovial voice. Bold and out there, not at all what his parents would have hoped for him to be. Because of this they kept him on a tight leash, constantly reminding him at social functions to keep his voice down. Though there were some moments, like this one, in which he didn't have to be told. His voice was just quiet, perhaps because he was calm, or anxious, nervous, scared. Anxiety was the cause in this exact moment. You wouldn't think an easily excitable child like Skylar would be anxious, and despite having not grown out of his childlike wonder, he still had his moments of calmness and serenity.

"Mhmm?" replied an extremely bored Sirius, his eyes wandering around the lavishly furnished parlor. At eleven one would think he was more mature, yet he too still held onto a childlike quality. Yet another thing the blonde and the brunette shared.

"Siri, you're not listening," claimed the shorter boy, taking his hands and grabbing Sirius' cheeks. He moved the other boy's gaze to his own, a smile on his face when the amused grey eyes of his best friend met his own icy blue ones. The taller boy quirked a brow, as if imploring Skylar to continue with his questions.

"You know how you said you didn't want a birthday present?" began the hesitant blonde boy, his icy blue eyes staring into Sirius' own. Skylar watched his companion sigh, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Very clearly. Because I _don't_," a small glare was on Sirius' features, causing Skylar to shift his weight, gaze moving across the ceiling before landing back on the pale skin of his best friend.

"Well I made you something anyway, you can think of it as a celebratory gift."

"Celebrating _what_ exactly?" Skylar couldn't help but let out an overdramatic gasp, hand flying to his head in mock agony. The act caused Sirius to chuckle, the glare that previously adorned his features long gone.

"Hmmm, it's omitted my memory. Perhaps the fact that we _both_ received our Hogwarts letters on the same exact day?" Skylar watched as Sirius rolled his eyes, unable to ignore the smile that was creeping its way onto the taller boy's face. Most children at their age wouldn't use words like 'perhaps' or 'omitted', and while Skylar was a loud child, he also had an extensive vocabulary.

"Big words shorty,"

"Too bad you don't understand them you giant," Skylar retorted, sticking his tongue out mockingly. For a moment they both just glared at each other, locked in a battle wondering who would falter first. Though they promptly burst out laughing. This was a normal occurrence for the two, both comfortable enough in the other's presence to make jokes like those they were making. It was peaceful, the two able to be unaware for those moments. Ignorance, at least in their case, truly was bliss.

Skylar took out a small, fancy looking box and handed it over to Sirius, staring expectantly as the boy opened it up curiously. A smile fell onto the blonde's face at the baffled look his friend was giving him. Inside the box was a little ring, one with a golden with a clear looking gemstone. The initials _S.B._ were engraved onto the side of it, and Sirius' brow quirked, something that was almost his signature trait.

"I figured we could match," began Skylar, showing his right hand that had another ring on it, though his was silver to differentiate. "See, once we get sorted the gem in the middle will turn to whatever color our house is. Red, Green, Purple, or Yellow."

His eyes shone with excitement at the awed look on Sirius' face, though it quickly changed to a skeptical one. Skylar almost laughed at the '_you're not pulling my leg, right_' look that Sirius gave him, shaking his head. The ring fit perfectly, not that either of them ever doubted it would.

"It's brilliant," came Sirius' warm voice, a grin taking over his young features. "But do your parents know about them?"

Skylar paled, of course his parents didn't. If they did surely this gift wouldn't have been possible, they would have confiscated the rings without a second thought. And he was sure their excuses would have been something to do with how unproper it would be. He honestly couldn't give a damn about what was and was not proper.

**\- After Dinner - **

The Black Family had left an hour or so ago, and all Skylar could hear were the shouts of his parents. They were arguing, though about what he couldn't tell.

"It is a once in a lifetime opportunity Martha!"

"He has friends _here_!"

"And he'll make new ones! He's going and that's final."

Skylar didn't like when his parents fought, it made him nauseous, anxious. It wasn't something that happened often, and so when it did it was terrifying to him. Guilt settled on him because this time they were fighting about _him_. He played with the ring on his finger, unable to truly understand in that moment the true meaning behind their shared gesture.

\- Later On -

It was a tragedy, or at least that's what everyone was calling it. News having spread faster than anyone could have ever expected it to. But it was the pureblood community, everyone knew everyone, in fact almost everyone was related. None of that, however, made the event any less tragic. No. After eleven years together, spending almost every waking moment together, Skylar Blue and Sirius Black would be moving away.

Not exactly moving away, but more so going to different schools. Beauxbatons would be good for him, said Skylar's parents. It would be fun, amazing. Filled with lovely girls. He didn't care - too busy being distraught to even notice his parent's attempts at cheering him up. Sadly, unlike Hogwarts, there was only Christmas break. No summer break for any of the students. And so Sirius and Skylar swore to write to each other.

They stayed true to this for a while, both writing long letters regailing the other of their adventures at their schools. Unlike Sirius, Skylar wasn't able to make any friends, despite speaking french fluently none of the other students wanted _anything_ to do with him. So he devoted himself to his studies, taking solace in the notes shared.

Though slowly the notes petered out, got shorter and shorter, until eventually it was only Skylar writing the letters. After months of getting no reply, thousands of tears being shed, Sky stopped writing the letters too. With all the time spent alone, absorbed in his studies - without anyone willing to hang out with him. It was in that first year that his attitude changed completely. Since no one would give him respect, not even the smallest smidge of it, he took the respect instead. Forced it airily out of gritted teeth, snatched it from clenched fists, and he won it from the begrudging. It was easy to say he'd changed. In his opinion it was _definitely_ a good thing. It made him stronger emotionally, helped him put up walls.

**He would surely need them.**

* * *

**Feel free to let me know if you like it or not in a review. I also take constructive criticism, so if you've got any of that feel free to leave it in a review as well, or even PM me. Thank you so much for reading!**

**~ The Author**


	2. Three Long Years Later

❝**Everyone changes. I have - and so have you.**❞

* * *

Being the transfer student had always been a good idea in Skylar's mind. In first year he'd figured it as the quickest way to get back to Sirius, the quickest way to see his best friend again. But then second year rolled around, and he'd changed a great deal. Sirius would no longer write him, and every bit of his past life seemed so far away, like it was only a distant memory. His goal of becoming the student to transfer to Hogwarts morphed from one born out of friendship, to one born out of determination, and - if he was being honest - a little bit of spite too. He had wanted to prove himself, prove to the others that he could be the highest academic scorer and win the coveted spot as chosen transfer student. He'd been scorned from the position two times before, coming in second in both his first and second year at Beauxbatons. But this year, he'd finally managed to surpass the others and was the transfer student.

Now that he'd achieved it, it felt like a hollow victory. Sure he'd be winning the respect of the other Beauxbatons students, but he wouldn't be around to receive it. The students of Hogwarts were sure to be too dimwitted to understand what it took to be the transfer student, so that too would prove to give him no respect. He would get to spend more time with his family now he supposed, seeing them during the summer and Christmas, instead of just summertime. Though that wasn't quite a victory, he didn't want to spend more time with his horrid family members than he had to. _Sirius is there_, his mind had echoed every now and again, the words bouncing around his skull and giving him a migraine. _I don't want to see Sirius_, he tried to convince himself. It had been so long since they'd seen each other, since they'd been without letters, Skylar doubted Sirius even remembered him. Yet even so, he couldn't help but to feel a flicker of hope. _Maybe_.

He shook his head, continuing to push the trolley through the crowded station. It had been so long since he'd been on the platform, the last time being when he'd seen Sirius leave on the brilliant scarlet train, headed to Hogwarts. Headed away forever. Skylar felt a wry smile slip onto his face as he stared once again at the beautiful Hogwarts Express. Perhaps forever wasn't such a long time after all. The hurried footsteps of families rushing onto and around platform nine and three quarters was deafening to his ears. In Beauxbatons they'd learned early on how to walk without making much noise, here no one seemed to have perfected that skill, and it would take some getting used to.

Skylar was brought out of his thoughts once again, though this time by a sharp pain and the loud crash of someone running into him. He turned slowly, looking to see just who had hit him, looking at a girl who couldn't possibly have been any older or taller than him sprawled out on the floor. A small pang of pity struck through him, he'd been standing in the way, and because of it all her things were lying on the ground beside her. The girl had fiery red hair and striking green eyes, if he didn't know any better he would have mistaken her for a Weasley. She didn't have her parents with her though, so he could only assume she was a Muggleborn - not that he was one to talk, his parents hadn't had the decency to show up either.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl, brushing off her clothes as she stood off the ground. She waved her wand and muttered a spell, all of her things flying perfectly back onto her cart.

"_No, no, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I was standing in front of the entrance._"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Mouth opening as if she wanted to say something, though it closed a second later.

"I'm sorry, I only understood a little over half of that," the girl finally said almost sheepishly. _You idiot_, Skylar mentally scolded, _you're not in france anymore._

"Don't be," repeated Skylar, offering a polite smile at the girl, "It was my fault. I was the one who chose to stand right in front of the entrance. I apologize for the french too, I'm transferring from Beauxbatons."

The redhead let out a small sigh, shoulders slumping in what Skylar could only presume to be relief. Though he watched as her eyebrows furrowed yet again, confusion clouding her pretty features.

"Not to sound rude," she said, pausing slightly, "but how come you speak such wonderful English?"

Skylar mused over her question for a moment. Three years ago he would have messed with her, pretended he was just absurdly gifted at linguistics. Three years ago he was a loud and outgoing eleven year old who had no calm bones in his body. He was not the ideal pureblooded son, but then again, Sirius hadn't been either. So it had been alright back them. But Beauxbatons had changed him - it was there he finally realized that the world was different than Sirius had been. They wouldn't accept a pureblood to act so rashly, at least not in France. He was changed now, a cunning and quick pureblood. Though his views on prejudice were still the same, Muggleborns - in his opinion at least - deserved just as much recognition for their magical prowess as others.

"I'm a pureblood," Skylar began offhandedly, the bitter undertone barely notable, "my parents chose to send me to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts, but I'm originally from England."

The girl nodded hesitantly, her flaming red hair rustling softly against her shoulders. Her eyes were cautious now, more guarded, it didn't take a genius to know why. She was clearly a muggleborn, and had undoubtedly been dealing with prejudice from horrible purebloods. She was sure to think him an enemy now, a horrible person who would hate her just like the others did. He'd have to change her mind, she seemed like a good person, it couldn't hurt to have her as a friend.

"Skylar Blue," he introduced, sticking his hand out with another smile, he hoped it seemed friendly enough.

"Lily Evans," she replied, cautiously taking his hand. _She doesn't trust you._

"I'm a muggleborn," she added, glaring up at him, "doesn't that bother you?"

"No."

"No?" she repeated, undoubtedly a little taken aback. "You don't think I don't belong here?"

"Are you good at magic?" he asked, quirking a brow with a small smile on his face. She nodded modestly, surely doubting her own abilities. He'd done that too.

"Good," Skylar said, "If you're even half decent at magic, then you deserve to be here just as much as the rest of us do."

Lily beamed at him, eyes changing from a dark forest green to a brilliantly bright shade that almost resembled shamrocks. Perhaps she would finally be warming up to him.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I believe it would be best for us to board the train," Skylar said with a smile. "I'd hate to be late on my first day."

"Of course," Lily replied, helping him with his bags as he helped with hers. Together they climbed into a seemingly empty compartment, storing their remaining bags overhead and plopping themselves down onto the comfortable seats of the Hogwarts Express.

"What year are you in?" questioned Skylar a tad bluntly, he'd had enough of silence on his way to and through King's Cross Station, he didn't want another bout of it now. Especially since there was so much to know about his potential friend.

"Third Year," she responded with a smile, "what about you? What year will you be going into?"

"Third as well," he said. He shifted slightly in his seat, Lily's grin throwing him off slightly.

"Wonderful! Perhaps that means we'll share classes!" she exclaimed brightly.

"If we're lucky."

They continued to make small talk, playing a muggle game called _twenty one questions_ \- something Skylar could have used in Beauxbatons, perhaps he would have made more friends that way. Even still he learned loads about the girl he'd met only half an hour ago. Her favorite color was blue, while his was green - a deep, forest green, darker than her eyes. She knew some french, enough to hold a conversation, though she had nowhere near as extensive of a vocabulary as he did. She had an older sister who despised everything magical, not that he could relate fully with that.

His sister was younger, a Ravenclaw - or so he'd been told - who absolutely _adored_ magic. And finally he learned that Lily was in Gryffindor, his gaze shifting down to the blank silver ring that still sat on his finger out of habit. He'd been waiting three years to finally have the color develop, and the curiosity ate away at him again, just as it had years before. Skylar couldn't help but wonder what color it would change to.

"Sky?" Lily asked, waving her hand in front of his face momentarily. Though the action wasn't large, it still managed to shake him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," he replied, "just lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Lily smiled softly, "I was explaining the houses, what they represent, and how you get sorted."

Skylar returned her smile, unable to find it in himself to inform her that he already knew this information. Sirius' letters hadn't dwindled off until the holidays, and he'd had fairly in depth detailing of how he'd been sorted, what it had been like, the different houses and which house he'd gotten into. Skylar had found it odd at first, Beauxbatons didn't have houses, unity was a priority, but he supposed there needed to be some sort of competition in a school like Hogwarts. The only house he didn't know much about was Slytherin, all he knew was that they were all '_evil_' and that Gryffindors were supposedly enemies with them.

"What did you hear?" She asked, clearly willing to explain it all again.

"Everything except about Slytherin," he replied, figuring that it was too good an opportunity to give up. Sirius had been biased against the house, spewing things that couldn't possibly be true. His parents weren't any better, over-glorifying the house and it's many achievements. Perhaps Lily would be the unbiased filter he needed, though she _was_ a Gryffindor, so maybe not either. Lily only smiled, opening her mouth to speak though she was promptly cut off.

"Who even cares about Slytherin?" came an all too familiar voice from the compartment door. Their heads snapped towards the doorway in sync, Lily's red hair fanning around her face as she did so. Skylar was almost surprised to find more than one person standing in front of them, though more surprised to find who the voice belonged to. There in the doorway stood Sirius Black. He'd gotten taller, his curly black hair was longer than normal, but it was Sirius nonetheless. Behind him stood three other boys, a brunette with round glasses, a smaller blonde boy, and another brunette with scars across his face. Skylar was morbidly curious as to how the last boy had gotten the scars, but he was polite, and managed to refrain from asking.

Lily scoffed when she saw who it was, her delicate features twisting in mild fury. Skylar grew more curious - _did she know them?_ Her scoff drew the attention of the boy in glasses, not that Skylar could pay much attention to that. He was more focused on Sirius, who had fixed him with a curious gaze. _He knows that he knows me, just now how_.

"Lily-Pad," began the boy with glasses, and Skylar could almost invision how Lily would roll her emerald eyes in annoyance. "Will you-"

"Not a chance Potter," Lily cut him off before he could even finish. Skylar finally broke away from Sirius' gaze to let out a loud, bright laugh that filled the cabin.

"_You two know each other?_" he asked in French, hoping to dissuade the others from staying too long in their cabin. Sirius raised a brow in slight confusion, Skylar unable to stop a smug look from spreading to his face. Last time they'd seen each other Skylar hadn't known more than a few phrases in french. Lily let out a scoff.

"_He's been trying to get me to date him since First Year,_" she replied, her French slightly wobbly, but understandable.

"_That's rough_," he said, though his eyes held far more amusement than he'd intended.

"Who's this?" asked Sirius, "Don't tell me you got a boyfriend on us Evans."

The boy with glasses - _Potter_, that's what Lily had called him - Potter's face morphed into one full of horror and shock, telling Skylar that Lily's previous statement had been the truth. Lily only rolled her eyes, ignoring Skylar's pleading glance at her.

"This is the transfer from Beauxbatons," she explained, leaving out his name, "I was explaining how Hogwarts works to him before _you_ rudely interrupted me."

"Sorry," Sirius apologized, though he didn't look the least bit apologetic. It was Skylar's turn to roll his eyes, Sirius had changed. And not for the better.

"We're going to get changed, you lot can take this compartment." And with that Lily grabbed his hand and their trunks and stormed towards the changing area. She went into a room, Skylar going into a separate one and slipping into his robes. They were blank, without colors or embellishing. _Just like the ring_, he couldn't help but think. He stepped out of the area to see Lily already waiting for him, her robes endorned in brilliant shades of red and gold.

"Come on," Lily urged, dragging him in the opposite direction from where they'd come from, "I have someone you _have_ to meet."

They walked slowly along the corridors, Lily peeking her head into the cabins until she found the one she was looking for.

"Sev!" she exclaimed, rushing to embrace the lone inhabitant of the cabin. He had greasy black hair, dark brown eyes, and a somewhat hooked nose - but he wasn't _that_ bad looking.

"Lily!" the boy exclaimed, equally excited to see the girl as she was to see him. Skylar stood to the side with a smile, feeling a little like the third wheel.

"Sev," Lily began, pulling away from the hug and gesturing to Skylar, "this is my friend. Sky."

"Severus Snape," greeted the boy, sticking out his hand.

"Skylar Blue," he replied, shaking the hand softly.

Lily began launching into thousands of different conversations, jumping from one topic to the next in rapid succession. She included both boys in the conversation, something Skylar was more than grateful for. The scenery was a blur as they sped by, and sooner than he could imagine they had arrived at Hogwarts. Or what he presumed to be Hogwarts anyway. Lily parted ways with him, Severus going with her.

"Yer the transfer aren' ya?" questioned a half-giant who Lily had called Hagrid. Skylar nodded almost sheepishly, allowing himself to be ushered into a boat along with the other first years. He'd never quite liked the water, he couldn't swim, and despite his father's assurances, they did _not_ teach swimming at Beauxbatons. _Sirius promised to teach me_, he remembered faintly, pushing the thought away as they were ferried across the lake. Finally they reached dry land, and Skylar was the first out of a boat. The first years glanced around nervously, Skylar sharing in their nerves, though hiding it far better than they did.

"We're ready for you now," announced a stern looking professor from the top of the stairs. However stern her tone was, her eyes were kinder, showing a soft sort of sympathy to them. Skylar followed after the bunch of first years, following the instructions of his headmistress. _Walk behind the first years,_ she'd told him_, they'll be sorted first so there's no need to rush. Be calm and collected, be…professional._ He knew what she'd meant to say. _Be perfect_. And he would be, or he'd try at least. It seemed like eons had passed before all the first years were finally sorted. Skylar stood at the back of the group the entire time, out of the way of prying eyes, ready to make the perfect entrance. _You're from Beauxbatons,_ the Headmistress' words echoed through his skull, _even though you're leaving this school, you are still a student. Act like one._

"And finally, this year's transfer student…" the voice of Albus Dumbledore said, "Skylar Blue!"

As if on cue Skylar walked forwards powerfully, his strides perfectly placed, footfalls barely sounding against the hard flooring. He turned at the stool, sitting down softly and trying desperately to ignore Sirius' gaze boring into his skull.

_I know exactly where to put you_.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, Lily beamed, Severus too. Though Sirius' gaze fell faster than anyone could have imagined. The ring on his finger burned for a second as he made his way over to the house clad in silver and green. His ring matched the robes, he realized. Silver and green to go with silver and green. A smile graced his features, perhaps this was fate. Across the hall Sirius' gaze still bore into his own, and so Skylar matched it with a smirk. _Never let them get the best of you._ He quirked a brow at Sirius, the other boy doing the same. _It's a game_, Sirius' gaze told him, _wanna play?_ Skylar looked away daintily and turned back to his food, gazing over his shoulder almost victoriously with a look that said only one thing.

_**You're on.**_

* * *

**Please feel free to leave review on what you want to see next, how you've liked the story, any constructive criticism you might have, etc. Thank you for reading!**

**~ The Author**


	3. First Official Day

❝**Why does my heart hurt whenever I'm near you?**❞

* * *

_You're on,_ that's what Skylar had said with his eyes, he'd accepted Sirius' challenge in the spur of the moment, because he would surely be victorious. But hearing the chatter in the Slytherin common room made him realize his mistake. It was stupid, what he'd done, and he _knew_ that. Sirius had the advantage, he'd been through the maze that called itself a school for two years already, and now he was entering a third year - obviously more confident than ever. It reminded Skylar of his first year at Beauxbatons, foolishly he'd challenged a third year student, and had failed miserably.

_You learned a lot from that though, _he tried to remind himself as he rifled through his trunk in search of bedclothes. Sirius had the advantage, he knew that much, but perhaps Skylar could turn that against him. He slipped under the plush green comforter, gazing up through the window at the murky, moon-lit water above the dorm. He could have sworn he'd seen merfolk peeping in at him while he'd been changing, but they were gone in a flash, leaving him unsure on whether it was his imagination or not. There wasn't anyone to ask either, as most of his dorm-mates were either already sleeping or nowhere to be seen. Perhaps that would be his tactic, he mused, letting his eyes drift closed, slowly swirling in and out of consciousness. Avoid Sirius until he'd figured out a plan - it couldn't be that hard, right?

_Wrong._ He didn't want to acknowledge how wrong he'd been. Fate was a cruel mistress and he was surely not in her good graces. Skylar had dressed quickly, up earlier than the rest of the boys in his dorm, and had scoured the halls for an hour, successfully building a good enough map of the school in his mind. Though no sooner had he begun towards the Great Hall, had he heard the loud and rambunctious voice of Sirius Black and his group of friends. He mentally cursed, they came from behind him and there was no way to avoid interaction. None that he could think of anyway.

_You want to talk to him_, the voice in his head taunted. He tried to wave the thought away, telling himself it was foolish and childish - he didn't want to admit the tinge of truth it held. Skylar walked at the same pace he'd been, walking faster would only show he was intimidated, and he was _not_ intimidated. He took a deep breath, ignoring the nerves that filled him at the prospect of Sirius calling out to him. They hadn't held a proper conversation in years, aside from the occasional polite table talk at Christmas get-togethers.

"Oi!" It wasn't Sirius who called to him, though the voice was just as loud. "Beauxbatons, wait up!"

Skylar rolled his eyes at the nickname, surely the boy would have the courtesy to call him by his surname at least. Though then again, he wouldn't want to be shouting a color down a semi-crowded corridor. He plastered a polite smile on his face, turning to look at the mismatched group in front of him.

"Potter," he greeted politely, "can I help you?"

"The opposite actually, we," he motioned to the group behind him, "thought _you_ might need help finding the Great Hall."

Skylar felt like laughing at the boy's statement. He was obviously already heading the correct direction, not to mention their initial meeting was not as pleasant as it should have been. The boy still seemed to be under the impression that Skylar and Lily were dating, so why would he offer to help? Perhaps it was because of the suspicion surrounding him and his redheaded friend - this time would prove useful to learn if they really were dating or not. Skylar resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead letting out a pleasant smile.

"That would be wonderful," he said, "I do fear I may be going the wrong direction."

"No, you're going the right way," the boy with scars piped up, and again Skylar found himself morbidly intrigued as to how the boy had come about such horrible scars. But instead he smiled and faked relief. _I know_, he wanted to say, _I've known this whole time._ But the harsh voice of his headmistress rang in his mind, and he held his tongue. _Don't be snide, be polite instead, fake it if you must. You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar._

"Come on, we'll show you the way," Sirius smiled, eyes victorious and awfully smug. Skylar let pride fill himself, he'd never been able to fool Sirius before, but he'd just done it as if it was nothing. As if it was easier than breathing. He cast his eyes down, slowing to walk next to the lanky boy who was awfully pale compared to his friends.

"Skylar Blue," he introduced quietly, extending his hand towards the other boy and hoping for an introduction in return. It felt wrong only referring to him as 'the boy with scars'. To his relief the boy replied.

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he replied, just as hesitant as Lily had been. _Lupin_, his mind echoed, _his father is an avid hater of Werewolves._ The boy wasn't as loud as the other three, and Skylar figured he wouldn't mind spending time with Remus, he seemed intelligent enough.

"That's Peter up there," he pointed towards the slightly chubbier boy, "and you already know James, thats-"

"Sirius Black," Skylar filled in.

"You know him?" Remus asked, and Skylar watched as curiosity filled the boy's dark brown eyes.

"I used to." His voice had been more curt than he'd intended, his answer quick and prepared. _Be ready for anything_, they'd taught him at Beauxbatons, _have the perfect answer always prepared._ But Remus only nodded, as if it made sense to him.

"You're a pureblood aren't you?" he asked, a smidge of bitterness in his tone.

"I suppose," Skylar began with a ghost of a smile on his face, "but that depends on your definition of pureblood."

"Getting along swimmingly aren't you?" Sirius called, ignoring James and Peter who were in their own conversation. Remus nodded, just barely, but it still caused Sirius to break out into laughter. His face was bright and cheerful, filled with laughter and amusement. Skylar's breath hitched.

In that moment he was eleven years old again, staring at the bright and cheerful face of his best friend. Hearing the vivacious, exhilarating laughter that had always been so very contagious. In that moment he was eleven years old, and hopelessly enamoured by the marvellous boy in front of him, whose curly hair seemed an abyss he wouldn't ever want to escape from. In that moment he was eleven years old, foolish, naive, _imperfect_.

And then he was thirteen again, shot back into the present, grasping at strands of the past to no avail. He would have surely laughed along with Sirius if he was still eleven, but he wasn't - and so his face was impassive like stone. Hard, unreadable. He was unable to stop the warmth that still spread through him, however, unable to stop it tingling from his fingertips to his toes. Remus chuckled a small bit, James and Peter joined in, and soon Skylar was surrounded by laughter that only proved to make him feel more hollow inside.

"Is this the great hall?" he piped up, gesturing to the large doors in front of himself. He'd be an idiot not to know this was the great hall, the doors were an indication, larger than most, more grand.

"Don't you recognize it from last night?" asked James, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, catching Skylar somewhat off guard. He hadn't thought the Potter boy would be one to ask such good questions.

"It looks awfully different in the morning light," he lied, a horridly fake smile slipping onto his features. It was sheepish, and he could only feel relief when they believed his excuse.

"I'm sure I'll find it easier once I'm used to the castle, I managed at Beauxbatons after all." He strode towards the doors, pushing them open a crack before turning to look back at the somewhat baffled group behind him.

"Thank you," he added, words sincere. _Thank you for helping me learn a little more about how you tick, _he thought to himself as he entered the Great Hall, _it'll prove useful in the future, I'm sure of it._

He took his seat at the Slytherin table, wedged between Severus and Regulus, and piled his plate with a small assortment of food. A piece of toast, an egg, and a single strip of bacon. He ignored the curious glances from Regulus and those surrounding him, choosing instead to listen to those surrounding him. There was a large chatter echoing through the Great Hall, stemming from dozens of conversations of the students inhabiting it. _Speak only when spoken to, or when it is polite_, his teachers had told him, _you'll gather more information if you aren't talking all the time._

He recalled them saying that to him on multiple occasions, he'd always been one to rattle off in mindless directions, rambling on and on about whatever crossed his mind. That was one thing he missed about his old self - he had been so much more talkative back then, much less lonely.

"Sirius doesn't wear his ring anymore," Regulus said matter-of-factly, eyes searching for any sort of reaction from Skylar.

"I'm not surprised," Skylar admitted, doing a wonderful job of masking the hurt he felt. _Bury the bad emotions - think instead of pretty things,_ they had told him at Beauxbatons, _it'll help numb the pain._ Regulus had - in Skylar's opinion - always been far more fond of Skylar's attention than anyone else's. He seemed to seek out someone to tell him he was doing a good job, to give him praise and love. Skylar had no clue why he was that person, but Regulus hadn't changed a bit. Not if he was looking for praise for chipping off another piece of Skylar's already damaged heart.

"Aren't you -" Regulus began, Skylar didn't let him finish.

"Hurt, angry, upset?" Skylar supplied with a chuckle that concealed his bitterness at the two brothers. "Not really."

"How come?" Regulus asked, gaze imploring, as if Skylar's impassiveness was some secret to be shared in whispers and mastered in secret. Severus too was listening in, though Skylar was grateful he hadn't join into the conversation.

"At Beauxbatons they taught us not to waste valuable time on those who have proved themselves unworthy of it," Skylar supplied, feeling a tad smug at Regulus' small scowl. _Not the answer he was hoping for._ A hand grabbed his arm, making his moment of smug happiness vanish without a trace. Severus reached out, as if about to start an argument, though the conceited voice of his assaulter shut it down before it could begin.

"Calm yourself Snivellous," Sirius stated, Skylar rolling his eyes as he looked between the two, trying to ignore Sirius' hand on his arm. "I'll bring him right back."

And with that Skylar allowed himself to be lead out of the Great Hall, through the large doors and down a Hallway. _Away from prying ears._

"I hope you have a good reason for pulling me out here," Skylar stated, "I was hoping to have finished my breakfast by now."

The lie rolled off his tongue perfectly, he couldn't have cared less about eating breakfast. Sirius, unaware of how well Skylar could craft and spew lies, was oblivious to the lack of truth to his statement - and thus he just rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, you'll get back to your food and Snivellous soon enough."

"You shouldn't call him that," Skylar spoke up, eyes narrowing slightly, going unnoticed by the taller brunette. "You wouldn't like someone calling you a horrid nickname."

"It's a horrid nickname for a horrid person," Sirius defended.

"You have no right to judge his character," Skylar replied impassively, "besides, if he's so horrid why did you even bother to spend time thinking about what sort of nickname to call him?"

He had him there, and he knew it, Sirius knew it too. Though he was always too stubborn and explosive to accept defeat.

"Why should I listen to you about what is and isn't decent? After all, you were indecent enough to leave me for Beauxbatons," Sirius was glaring, and Skylar tried to stop the guilt filling him. _We both know that wasn't my choice,_ he wanted to shout, but he didn't. He wasn't eleven anymore, he wasn't prone to the improper anymore.

"If I recall correctly, you left before me," Skylar replied instead, trying to push down the sadness eating away at him. "So I suppose it's you who was the indecent one."

Sirius gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing though no words left it. It would have been amusing if not for the accusation that had preceded it.

"Not that it matters," Skylar added, waving his hand absentmindedly, "Neither of us had any say in the matter anyway."

Sirius scoffed, though still he said nothing. Skylar remembered Regulus' words from breakfast, and curiosity got the better of him. _Curiosity killed the cat,_ the voice of his headmistress rung in his mind. _Some things are better left undiscovered, they might crush you in the end._ There was no ring lying on his finger, no sign of the little, hand-made piece of Jewelry that felt like it had been exchanged so long ago. _But satisfaction brought it back_, he finished silently, glad he knew now just how much of him Sirius had chosen to remember.

"Perhaps it was for the best," Sirius piped up finally. Skylar nodded with a forced smile.

"Perhaps it was," he replied, "After all, you found yourself a wonderful group of friends. I hope they make you happy."

He was smiling, it was bright and pure, so much so that he was sure it appeared genuine. But guilt and sadness and anxiety all swirled inside of his stomach, eating away at him no matter how hard he tried to push them down. _We should have been friends forever,_ he wanted to say, _isn't that what you promised?_ But he'd learned by now not to trust the promises made by those who knew they would be impossible to keep.

"They do," Sirius replied, and Skylar's heart broke a little bit more. He was glad, he knew he was happy in some sort of way. Glad someone had found Sirius and befriended him, he knew how lonely it was - to be in a new school, a new place, without anyone to trust. He was glad Sirius had formed a group of such close friends, he just wished he'd had the chance to be a part of that group.

He turned, deciding to walk down the hallway to the Library, hoping to find a book and curl up in a chair to take his mind off the familiarity of everything, of the sadness it brought him to remember how close they'd been.

"You've changed," Sirius called after him.

"So have you," Skylar replied, continuing towards the library. His appetite gone and meal long since forgotten.

_**He hadn't been that hungry to begin with.**_

* * *

**If you enjoyed, have any suggestions for what you'd like to see next, or have any other feedback please feel free to leave a review!**

**~ The Author**


End file.
